Naruto: An Uchiha Prodigy
by Lach Feragh
Summary: This is the story of Uchiha Maki, a powerful shinobi that survived the Uchiha massacre. It will follow the Naruto story line but has some changes. note that he is as powerful as a Sannin and a unique Sharingan. pairings are narusaku
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO

CHAPTER 1:PROLOGUE

The silver haired Jounin smashed his two fists to the ground in anger. He let his team down. He was just a newly elected Jounin and this is his first mission but that is no excuse for failure. Obito was now dying and it was all because of him. Obito can only be seen on his left side now. His right side of the body is completely crushed by the rock.

"What kind of Jounin am I?" He said, almost crying to no one in particular.

"A good one." Came a weak reply. It was Obito. "You know, I was wondering what I should give you as a present for becoming a Jounin and I have finally thought of one."

Kakashi glared at his friend in confusion. Rin was wiping her tears looking at her dying friend.

"My… Sharingan. With Rin's medical Jutsu, she can plant my Sharingan to your now damaged eye. I can still see the future with my eye in you."

Kakashi looked at his friend in confusion. It is true that his left eye is damaged but he is giving his Sharingan, his family's bloodline ability to him. 

"Come on Kakashi. We have to do this fast." Rin said, preparing the surgery. Kakashi had doubts but this was his last request from his new friend and he obliged.

The operation was a fast one and soon, Kakashi has the eye of an Uchiha in his left eye socket. Not wasting time, Kakashi jumped out of the rock cave and faced his enemy. His enemy was cleaning his wound on his shoulder that damaged him earlier. He looked at Kakashi.

"Well, you're a stubborn one, aren't you?" He asked amused that the young Jounin was still alive.

Kakashi looked at him with anger in his eyes, his Sharingan looking at him. His killing intent has never been so big and the rock ninja felt it. He looked at Kakashi's left eye and realized his eye was red.

'He looks different,' the rock nin thought.

Kakashi made the first move and leapt at him. The rock ninja fought with him, hand to hand combat. With his new Sharingan, Kakashi has the advantage. He was able to predict his enemy's movements and block all his attempts. It was like Kakashi's speed increased. They finally broke of the fight and Kakashi made his hand seals. 

"Raikiri!" He shouted, producing a ball of lightning in his right hand. The chakra was huge and this brought fear to the Rock nin. Taking out two blades, the two ran face to face and whoever made the first blow will kill them.

In the cave, Rin was taking of the dying Obito. She tried to push the rock crushed on Obito away but it was useless. After hearing the battle outside stopped, the two waited. Did Kakashi beat the Rock nin. They did not know when finally, a figure emerged. Rin saw the figure and recognized it as the Rock nin. This brought fear to her and she took a step back, trying to fish out her kunai from her pouch.

"Relax Rin." Obito told Rin.

The Rock nin then fell dead, much to Rin's surprise and revealed Kakashi behind the Rock nin, panting. It seems that using the Raikiri is proving too much for the young Jounin and since that he is not an Uchiha, the Sharingan is using too much Chakra.

"Rin, we have to get out of here." Kakashi said, panting and gasping for air.

As if on cue, more Rock ninja's arrived and saw Kakashi as a leaf ninja. They immediately started forming seals and Kakashi stared at them in fear. He turned back to Rin, "Rin! We have to get out of here, NOW!" He raised his voice and offered her his hand. She hesitated and looked at the dying Uchiha.

"Go Rin…" Obito said and with tears in her eyes, grabbed Kakashi's hand. He pulled her up just in time as the cave collapsed and Obito with it. The two of them started to run, trying to lose the Rock ninjas. They were fast and with Kakashi still having his Sharingan, he is losing chakra at a fast rate. When they finally lost the Rock nin's, Kakashi dropped on the tree branch. 

However, Kakashi felt a presence and formed seals for one last time. He knew he was outnumbered and Rin looked at Kakashi with a confused look. Kakashi created another Raikiri and looked at Rin, "Rin, get out of here. I will buy you some time."

That was when she noticed Rock ninja's appearing in front of them.

"Whoa kid. You have spirit, I'll give you that. But your life ends here!"

Kakashi urged Rin to run but she refused. She was going to die with her team mate.

"Rin, Obito loved you. I will protect you until I die. So please, get out of here!"

Rin was crying and could not do it. She knew that Obito had a crush on her and now knowing the truth broke her heart. She wanted to die. And without giving them a chance to flee, all the Rock nin's jumped at them to deliver the final blow.

"Rin, RUN!!" Kakashi shouted as his vision was starting to blur. He did not know what was happening but he has finally used up all his chakra due to his Sharingan. The world went black and he knew he was dead.

Kakashi felt life returning to him once more. He opened his eyes and he was looking at the stars. 'Am I dead?' Kakashi thought to himself. He did not want to live but he felt a familiar presence near him. He sat up and saw that Minato Namikaze, the blonde shinobi also known as 'The Yellow Flash of Konoha' and his sensei was sitting next to him. 

"Rin!" He said aloud. That was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Relax Kakashi. She's safe." He pointed and Kakashi saw her looking up at the stars. Confusion struck Kakashi as he thought they should have been dead.

"But when… How?"

"I saved you Kakashi." Minato explained, "The kunai I have you earlier was a special kunai. When you dropped it, I was immediately teleported to your location. I killed those Rock nin's. And I'm sorry Kakashi. I heard the story from Rin about Obito. I wish I got there sooner."

Kakashi did not listen however. He was lost in his own thoughts. It was because of him that Obito died. If only he had went with him earlier. At least he finally opened his eyes. He knew now that his father actually did the right thing in saving his comrades. Kakashi glared at Rin once more. She was also deep in thought. Probably about her team mate, Uchiha Obito. Kakashi vowed from that day on, that he will never, ever let his team mate's die on him ever again.

************

A month after the death of Uchiha Obito, Kakashi was walking in the hall of the Hokage tower. He was summoned by his sensei about something the 3rd Hokage wanted to inform them. 'I wonder what is so important that the whole team has to be involed.' Kakashi thought to himself. When he finally reached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in," The voice on the other side answered.

Kakashi turned the door knob and entered the room. His sensei was already there and so was Rin. He looked around the room and Sarutobi was sited behind his desk. 

"You're late, Kakashi." Minato said to his student.

"I apologise sensei," Kakashi answered, taking of an excuse, "I, err… Got lost in the road of life?"

Kakashi was hoping that his lame excuse was enough. He did not have any other exucse and all three people in the room stared at him. He was actually at the memorial sight, looking at Obito's name carved on it. 

The 3rd Hokage sighed, "Alright, so I will get straight to the point. Minato, the reason why I summoned you here is that I have found a replacement for your… missing team member. He is an Uchiha and will be useful in your team since he can probably teach Kakashi how to master his Sharingan. You are to meet the Uchiha leader about the details in an hour. Any other questions?"

Minato scratched his head, "Well, what rank is he? And how old is he?"

Sarutobi smiled. He knew that the answer he is going to give might be shocking. "He has no rank yet. He has not entered the academy and he is 5 years old."

Minato did not show surprise in the outside but in his head, he could not believe it. Surely he's not asking a 5 years old inexperienced Uchiha to be in his team. Kakashi and Rin were about to protest when Sarutobi stopped them.

"I know what you're thinking," Sarutobi suddenly said, "And yes, he is very young. But I assure you, I have seen him fight in a sparring match with a Chuunin and he actually beat him. He has high chakra reserves it seems and somehow, has already mastered the Sharingan. His Sharingan is already level 3 but his Sharingan is a little different."

"I see…" Minato replied, rubbing his chin. Minato is already starting to have an idea on who that kid might be. He has heard of an Uchiha genius arising, a rival to Uchiha Itachi. And beating the Chuunin was a news that was spreading like wild fire. He knew that kid's name but he had to confirm it.

"What is his name, Hokage-sama?" He asked.

Sarutobi smiled, "His name… is Uchiha Maki."

**There. The main character****'****s name is Uchiha Maki. Do review soon and updating the new chapter will take some time cuz I m also writing another story at the same time.**


	2. Acquaintance

**So, here is chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. Read and review.**

**Note that if when there is a Jutsu but is bold and in English, for example "Doton! Earth wave technique!" It means it is my own jutsu. Well, at least I have not heard it in the naruto world cuz i do not know a lot of the jutsu's used. So sorry if a jutsu already exists but claims that it was mine.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own naruto. :(**

**CHAPTER 2: ACQUAINTANCE **

The Uchiha compound is at the end of the village. The Uchiha is one of the clans that cannot be underestimated with it's powerful blood line limit ability. Being able to predict attacks and copy Jutsu's is something that be very useful in combat. Kakashi knew the benefits that his Sharingan will bring to him but also needs to increase his chakra capacity due to using it too much chakra for not having an Uchiha body.

The team walked the streets of Konoha to get to the Uchiha compound. The villagers greeted the ninja's when they passed. Most of them actually just wanted to say hi to Minato since he is the hero of the village. He was already nominated to be the Hokage in 2 years from now but no surprise there. Even the Rock country feared him. They were actually ordered to run away from battle if they spotted him.

When they reached there, two Uchiha ninja's stopped them.

"And what do non-Uchiha nin's like you want?" The one to the left with a thick moustache asked.

Minato scratched the back of his head, "Well, we were ordered by Hokage-same to meet with Fugaku-san. He says that he has an Uchiha to join my team."

"Ah, so Minato-san is the one to train one of our most talented young one. Just go straight ahead." The two Uchiha men allowed them to pass, moving out of their way. Minato thanked the man and made their way to Fugaku-san.

The Uchiha compound isn't anything special. It is just like the rest of the village, only that the buildings here have Uchiha symbol imprinted on it. As they passed, most of the Uchiha resident's were pointing and whispering at Kakashi.

"Look at that brat! He stole our blood line limit!" One old woman pointed out.

"I know. I cannot believe that Konoha will allow an outsider to have it through artificial means."

Kakashi merely ignored them. It was Obito's dying wish that he has his gift so he should not feel ashamed about it. Of course, they not only just accused of Kakashi, some Uchiha passer-by's waved at them. There were some that volunteered to teach Kakashi the arts of the Uchiha and how to master the Sharingan. But, being Kakashi, the ninja that is the son of the White Fang refused them politely.

They finally met Fugaku at a training ground specially meant for the Uchiha's only. Fugaku waved at them and urged them to come. Minato waved back and lead his team there. On the training ground were two young boys in a sparring match. One, Kakashi recognized as the talented Uchiha Itachi, the son of Uchiha Fugaku. The other boy, none recognized him but as they could see, Uchiha Itachi was equal to the other.

"Welcome Minato-san." Fugaku greeted.

Minato bowed, followed by his students, "And the same to you. Who is that young boy over there? I do not recognize him."

Fugaku smirked, "That, is your new student, Uchiha Maki."

Minato nodded, "Impressive to be matched with your son."

Fugaku laughed, "As much as I hate to admit it, that is true. Itachi refuses to train or fight anyone but him. They are close friends and are equal in strength. The only difference is that Maki has developed his Sharingan and is already level three. However, I am worried that his Sharingan is different compared to the rest of the Uchiha."

"Really?" Minato replied with interest, "Different how?"

"Well," Fugaku rubbed his chin, thinking. He closed his eyes and then replied, "His Sharingan is blue in colour then the normal red. Also, his level 3 Sharingan is, how should I put it… Not in the right shape."

Minato gave a confused look. Rin and Kakashi looked at each other and they too did not know the answer. Fugaku rubbed his back, "I mean, like most Uchiha, level 3 Sharingan is indicated by the comma shapes in their eyes. You should know that right?"

Minato nodded.

"Well, Maki's level 3 Sharingan is, almost like in the shape of the stars. He also claims that his Sharingan is a little better than normal and he was right. I tested his Sharingan against a new level 3 Sharingan user and Maki was able to predict movements faster."

"Well, that is interesting." Minato agreed. He watched the match between Maki and Itachi. The two were panting. It seems that their match has been for quite some time now.

"So, who's winning?" Kakashi asked.

"Well," Fugaku replied, "They are equal. However, Maki has the advantage in his speciality."

"Speciality?" Minato asked curiously.

Fugaku nodded, "He has created a unique ability to produce a shadow clone with his Kunai."

Minato looked at Fugaku and he knew that he needed to elaborate it. Fugaku cleared his throat and continued, "Well, I have seen him create a shadow clone in two different ways with a kunai. One method I saw which was good for beating Itachi was that, whenever his Kunai draw blood of his enemy, even a drop of blood, it will immediately created a shadow clone of Maki next to it. He was able to beat Itachi since it surprised Itachi."

"I see…" Minato said, concentrating on Maki.

"The second method is almost similar. It is more like a backup plan. Maki would sometime throw his kunai at Itachi and if he missed, well, he can create a shadow clone wherever that Kunai hit. For example, if his Kunai hit a tree, he can create a shadow clone at the tree where the Kunai was."

"That is something I will need to see for myself." Minato said. Kakashi crossed his arms on his chest while Rin stood next to their sensei, watching the two young Uchiha's preparing for the next attack. They could see that Itachi was sweating madly while, although Maki has less sweat, he had more scratches on his arms. It seems that Itachi was winning but Fugaku stated they were equal.

Minato observed his soon-to-be student. He had long brown hair. His hair reached shoulder length and was quite spiky. Minato could not tell his eye colour since they are right now activated as the Sharingan. Just like Fugaku said, his Sharingan was blue. He was quite tall for his age.

Itachi was breathing in air. He was low in chakra and getting tired. Maki smiled when he saw Itachi gasping for air. Here is where he puts his advantage to a use. Gathering chakra to his feet, he sprinted towards Itachi. Itachi gathered two shuriken and threw it at Maki. Maki blocked it with his kunai and Itachi formed his seals when Maki blocked it.

"Katon: Goakakyuu no jutsu! (Great fireball technique)."

A great ball of fire emerged from Itachi's mouth and the fire was about 7 feet wide in diameter. Maki, with his Sharingan immediately formed seals himself.

"Doton! Doryuheki no jutsu (Earth release wall)!" He spat a pile of mud to the ground and a gigantic wall was formed. The wall was able to absorb the fire and melted. However, Itachi has disappeared and Maki looked carefully from left to right. He could not hear Itachi's breathing until he felt the chakra behind him.

Turning around, he ducked when he saw Itachi tried to kick his face. Itachi missed and Maki grabbed his foot to try and throw him but Itachi used his other leg to kick his hand. Maki let go and the two engaged in Taijutsu. The two were able to block and dodge each other's attack. Itachi however, with lower stamina had to fall back. Maki did not want Itachi to gain some rest so he ran forward and formed a simple seal.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu! (Shadow replication technique)."

Two clones were formed and they ran forward ahead of Maki. Itachi threw a few kunai which destroyed one of the clones while he had to engage in Taijutsu with the other. Itachi found an opening and made an upper-cut to the clone, destroying the clone. Unfortunately, Itachi was so caught up with the clones he had not realized that the real Maki was in the air. Maki formed seals that Itachi was familiar with.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu!"

Balls of fire were targeted at Itachi. About 3 balls of fire and he had to dodge each and every one of them. Maki smiled when his plan worked and taking out a kunai and aimed it carefully, threw it at Itachi.

Itachi jumped away from the 3rd fireball and rolled back to his feet only to find a kunai coming right to him. Itachi moved his head to the left but was too slow. The kunai scratched Itachi's right cheek and the moment he felt the pain, he curse and Maki smiled.

Immediately when the Kuna drew blood, a puff of smoke was created and a clone of Maki was created. Itachi quickly blocked a punch and grabbing Maki's clone's arm, he almost destroyed it when he felt a cold metal behind him. He sighed and knew it was over.

Maki held another kunai at Itachi's neck while his clone was being held by Itachi. "I win," Maki said happily, "The score is now 12-10."

Itachi smiled and the clone disappeared. The two were then laughing and talking about how their fight went.

Minato was nodding his head in approval watching on how the young Uchiha pulled his victory. So that was what Fugaku meant. That is indeed a unique skill and it almost worked like the kunai he gave to Kakashi only it teleports it to him.

Kakashi and Rin were also impressed on how their new team mate beat the one of the most talented Uchiha.

"So," Fugaku said, turning to Minato, "What do you think?"

"He is impressive. Being able to use Kage Bunshin at his age is good and he seemed to be quite efficient with earth technique types as well."

Fugaku nodded, "He is good in both fire and earth type techniques."

"I would like Maki to try in a spar against Kakashi." Minato suggested.

Everyone turned to him, including the two young Uchiha's. They knew they were being watched in their match but they did not know why they were here. Maki recognized Minato due to his blonde hair.

"I beg your pardon?" Fugaku said, shaking his head.

"I would like Maki to try to fight against my student, Kakashi."

"Surely you cannot be serious." Fugaku replied, "Kakashi here is a Jounin. Maki may be talented but he is just a Genin you know."

"I am sure Maki can put up a fight. Besides, he is in our team now and I am interested to see him fight one of my students. We will allow Maki to rest for an hour, and then we will meet back here for a match."

Fugaku nodded and Minato's team left. Maki and Itachi approached Fugaku with confused look, especially Maki. He does not want to fight Kakashi. He has heard about his abilities and is a talented ninja. He now also possesses the Sharingan from Obito.

"Fugaku-sama, surely you don't expect me to fight him." Maki pleaded.

Fugaku sighed, "I'm sorry Maki but my hands are tied. Minato-san insists that you have a sparring match with Kakashi-san. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Yeah Maki. Show the non-Uchiha the power of the Sharingan!" Itachi said, encouraging him. Maki scratched his head. He was still in doubt. Sure, he beat a Chuunin but they're talking about a talented Jounin who was the son of the White Fang.

"I'll give it a shot." Maki gave his answer.

Fugaku nodded, "Good. Be here in an hour."

With that, Fugaku left the two young Uchiha's. Maki shrugged and the two of them decided to spend their next hour at Itachi's house, playing cards and drinking tea. The score between them was now 12-10, with Itachi 12 and Maki 10. They were both competitive and even though Itachi's Sharingan is only level 2, he was a talented Uchiha. The two discussed their fight earlier and told each other of their weaknesses. Itachi of course, complained about how he lost to the Shadow clone.

Maki created this technique of Kunai then creating a shadow clone last year and it proved to be useful. Although he did not beat the Chuunin by this method, it was almost similar. He first hid behind a tree and created a shadow clone to fight head on with the Chuunin.

The Chuunin thinking that he was the real one, fought with the clone when the real one came out and threw his Kunai at the Chuunin. The Chuunin knew of Maki's ability to create a shadow clone upon drawing blood and he dodged it, the kunai landing on the ground. He, however, did not know of Maki's other skill. While still fighting the clone, Maki silently said, "Kai (Release)!" and the kunai on the ground created a shadow clone.

The Chuunin did not notice this and when he finally beaten the clone, the real Maki kicked the Chuunin by the ankles, causing him to fall down on his back and since the clone was close, placed his kunai on the Chuunin's neck, causing his surrender.

"So, you think you can beat Kakashi?" Itachi asked, while looking at his cards. They were playing Poker. This question brought Maki out of his day dream.

"I'm not so sure. He is a talented Jounin so chances are low."

"Oh come on. Make the Uchiha proud!" Itachi continued his encouragement.

Maki sighed, "I will try, but no promises."

Itachi smiled and raised his cup of tea, "No promises. What say we toast?"

Maki laughed, "It's weird we make a toast with a cup of tea but at our age, that will have to do."

They continued playing poker until the time came. Maki was the one that noticed the time and although he hates to admit it, the thought of fighting Kakashi brought some thrills into his heart. While Itachi cleared the room and packing back the deck of cards, Maki grabbed his pouch of ninja tools but put more kunai's then the rest. This was because he can only used his custom technique of creating shadow clone with the kunai and no other ninja weapons.

Waiting for a few minutes for Itachi to wash the cups they used earlier, they soon made their way to the training ground. The weather was perfect. The hot sun was blocked by the clouds and there was a cool breeze. They greeted and waved at the fellow Uchiha's that passed by. Despite being at a time of war, when they are in the village, it was peaceful.

However, unlike Itachi, he has not yet claimed a life. Itachi was forced to defend himself when he was out of the village for a stroll. He can't believe it was so easy to pass the guards guarding the Konoha gates. That was when a Rock nin came and could have killed Itachi but Itachi beat him. After that, he was punished by the 3rd Hokage but not so severe. That was a few months back.

Upon reaching the training ground, they found that everyone was already waiting for them plus a few Uchiha nin's that heard about the fight. They must have wind of it. Maki sighed. He hated pressure. They most likely expect the pure Uchiha to beat the non-Uchiha who also possessed the Sharingan. Itachi patted Maki's back as a sign of good luck and he nodded and walked to the centre of the training ground. Kakashi was at the end of the training ground, looking at him.

The two looked at each other eye to eye, none showing any emotion. Maki has his right hand in his pouch, holding three shurikens. After a long waited moment, Fugaku gave the order.

"Begin!"

Maki immediately activated his Sharingan and thanks to it, he could see Kakashi running to him. He instantly threw his Shurikens but Kakashi easily dodged them but that was his plan. He quickly made seals.

"Katon! Goakakyuu no jutsu (Great Fireball technique)!"

Kakashi's eyes grew wide when he saw this. It was as big as Itachi's and he had to jump to his right. He looked around and found Maki no where insight. Then, he spotted a shadow looming above him. Looking up, he found Maki in the air with a kunai in hand. With precise aim, he threw it at Kakashi but Kakashi threw a Shuriken at him and the two weapons hit each other and landed on the ground.

Kakashi smirked. He knew that he was hoping to beat him the same way he beat Itachi then he was wrong. Forming the seals that he copied from a Rock nin, he applied the jutsu.

"Doton! Iwayado Kuzushi no jutsu (Rock Lodging Destruction technique)!"

A boulder was created and in the shape of a log that was aimed at Maki. With his Sharingan, he was able to dodge it only to meet Kakashi's fist, thrashing Maki to the ground. Maki felt the pain in his cheek and he rubbed it to try and ease the pain. He could feel a small amount of liquid dripping down his lips and he touched it.

It was red. His blood. Shaking his head to try and focus, he looked up and found Kakashi a few metres away from his, his hands on his hips. He was fairly confident. Slowly raising himself and grabbing a kunai, he now plans to use the kunai as a dagger, hoping to draw a small amount of blood.

With intense speed, Kakashi grabbed and threw a shuriken at Maki. Still, no matter how fast Kakashi was, Maki's Sharingan could match his speed but Kakashi was not done. The shuriken, still soaring in the air aimed at Maki, Kakashi formed a simple seal.

"Kage Bunshin Shuriken no jutsu (Shuriken shadow replication technique)!"

The shuriken turned into a large amount of shurikens. Maki jumped back and formed the same seal Kakashi used.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Replication tehcnique)!"

About four clones were created and they all stood in front of the original Maki to take the hit. The shurikens all hit clones and they disappeared in a puff of smoke but Maki avoided the shurikens. Looking around, he could not find Kakashi until he felt his presence.

Turning around, he saw Kakashi with his right hand ready for a punch. Maki moved his body to the right and dodged it, and he grabbed Kakashi's wrist and threw him to a tree. Kakashi, easily landed on the tree on his feet. Taking a Kunai, he threw it and Kakashi but Kakashi, looking at the aim, did not even have to try and avoid it. It missed him and the kunai struck to a nearby tree.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, "You should practise your aim kid."

Maki smirked. This Kakashi was arrogant but he has a right to be. Maki stand no chance against him but he did not give up. Forming the similar seals again, he created two clones. Kakashi sighed.

Kakashi easily fought with the clones, jumping at them and easily dispelled them but found the real one forming seals on the ground while he was still in the air.

"Katon! Housenka no jutsu! (Multiple fireballs technique)!"

Small bits of fireballs were all aimed at Kakashi and Kakashi had to reveal his Sharingan to avoid them. One almost burnt his right arm but he was able to avoid it. Once he was safe, but still in the air, he closed his Sharingan with his forehead protector.

That was when he saw a shadow looming above him. He looked up and found Maki there, with his legs aimed for his head but Kakashi was so shocked he could not react. Maki's kick got his target, hitting Kakashi perfectly on the head and sent him crashing down to a tree. Kakashi then landed on the base of the tree, rubbing the blow on his head and groaned.

Maki landed a few feet away, directly in front of him. Forming the seals he knew that would give him the win, he used it.

"**Doton! Earth binding technique!"**

The ground beneath Kakashi started shaking and the soil, now in the shapes of ropes, tied Kakashi to the tree tightly. Kakashi tried to escape but he was stuck. He looked at Maki and he could see his confident face. His hands were also tied and he can't even form seals. The technique to escape ropes he learned from the academy were useless. Kakashi knew he was done for.

Maki was smiling and he formed one last simple seal.

"Kai!"

Instantly, a puff of smoke was created on the left of Kakashi and a shadow clone of Maki was seen. Kakashi looked at the clone in shock as the clone placed his Kunai on Kakashi's throat while the real one started walking to him slowly.

'When did he throw a Kunai there?' Kakashi thought. When he looked behind him and at the kunai, he instantly knew the answer. This was the tree that Maki threw his Kunai at when Kakashi was thrown at earlier. He actually commented that Maki should practise his aim when he actually intended to aim at the tree. Kakashi cursed for his mistake.

"Surrender, Kakashi-san?" Maki asked him, happiness in his voice.

Kakashi chuckled, "Impressive. You actually beat me kid. However, although you were smart enough to pull this, you lose."

Before Maki could react to Kakashi's statement, the Kakashi that was tied to tree disappeared in a puff of smoke and a log was changed into it. Maki's eyes widened in shock.

'But when?' He thought to himself, panicked.

After that thought came, he felt cold metal placed at his neck and he found Kakashi holding his neck with his kunai placed on it. Maki sighed in defeat, dropping his kunai and his clone was dispelled. Kakashi leaned close to Maki's ears.

"If you're wondering when I used Kawarimi (Replacement)," He whispered to his ear, "it was right after I landed on the tree after that kick you gave me. I saw your kunai to my left and then, I realized your plan. I must admit that you're good, planning so far ahead."

Everyone watched as Kakashi finally released his grip on the young Uchiha. Maki was breathing quite hard due to exhaustion of using too many Jutsu's. Then, Minato was the first to start clapping, followed by Fugaku, Rin and Itachi and finally by everyone that witnessed the fight.

Maki never felt so happy in his life. He was actually smiling as sweat poured down from his brow. He looked at Kakashi and Kakashi nodded at him in acknowledgement. Minato entered the training field and placed his hand on his back, "Well, I guess it is official then." He said aloud.

Maki's heartbeat was now beating faster.

"You are now officially the new member of my team. You shall refer to me now as Minato-sensei." He then struck a pose which caused everyone to sweat drop.

Maki chuckled and Kakashi slapped his hand on his face on his teacher's foolishness. Minato then just laughed nervously. Fugaku looked at Minato and he nodded, giving permission that the young Uchiha is allowed to fight in Minato's team. Maki knew that this was the beginning of his life as a ninja.


	3. An A rank mission

**Sorry for the delay but i had to write my other story first as it is half finished. so anyway, read and review guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**

CHAPTER 3: RECEIVING AN A-RANK MISSION

Fights have not occurred for a few days now between Konoha and the Rock. It was not because that the war is over but that they were allowing their ninja's to rest. But Konoha finally knew that they had to take this time to strike when the Rock nin's were off guard and some were fatigued.

Sarutobi was looking at all the paper work in front of him. He sighed. He was already in his late fifties. He knew that retirement is going to come soon and he did not know who to choose. His student, Orcohimaru has been acting suspicious these few weeks and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew that it was best that his favourite student does not take up the position of Hokage.

Giving out a big sigh, he looked at the pile of paper work. Taking a puff on his pipe, he knew that only one team that might be fresh. After all, the last mission they did was destroying the bridge where they lost a team member. It has been two weeks now. They should be ready for action and their newest member is a promise.

He called an ANBU and told him of his duty. The ANBU bowed and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sarutobi sighed. He wondered what the use of the Hokage's door when everyone that comes in always disappears without using it. His two former team mates, now advisors were also pressing him to retire. It was not that they did not like him as the Hokage, but age was catching up with him.

A few minutes has passed and while he was busy reading the documents that he has to read, a knock was heard. Without looking up, he barked, "Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a blonde opening the door. His wild spiky blonde was, though made him weird seems to be a catch to the ladies. Sadly, the young man has not taken an interest in any of the women that approached him yet and when asked, merely answered, "Not my type."

"You called for me, Hokage-sama?" The blonde said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Well, actually you and your team. Where are they?"

Minato shrugged, "I told them to come here once they were done sparring. They should have been done right about now."

Right on cue, the two experienced ninja's could hear an argument down the hallways. Minato sighed. Kakashi and Maki were still arguing about the fight. The score between them now was 9-4 on Kakashi's favour. From what he is hearing right now, it seems that Maki has won and was rubbing it in Kakashi's face while the young Jounin merely ignored him.

Minato chuckled. Although it may look like Kakashi does not care, he actually does. He's helped Maki in training and in return, Maki has trained him with his Sharingan. Perhaps not the best of friends but perfect as training partners. They entered the Hokage's room and they immediately kept their mouths shut. Rin was glad they could shut up.

"So, what have you got old man?" Minato started.

Sarutobi sighed, "Damn it, Minato! Show some respect."

Minato chuckled, "Sorry but I speak the truth."

Sarutobi grumbled. It was no use trying to tell the young blonde to respect his elders. He wasn't that close to the boy but when he is with him, it always brings joy to his heart.

"Fine, I'll get straight to the point. As you know, Konoha and the Rock village are currently resting it's ninjas as we are now both exhausted. However, your team are fresh and has not done any missions since the bridge. Even though the bridge brought us to an advantage, we are still far from ending the war."

"So, what is the mission old man?"

"This A-Rank mission is to travel to the country of grass. There is a small village there which belongs to the Rock. Currently, the village is only used to supply the Rock village with iron ore. If you can disrupt it's supplies, we just might have the edge in this war."

"Understood. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Minato nodded and bowed. Sarutobi grinned. At least he can show some respect when he has received his mission. Minato has always enjoyed doing his missions as he considers it 'training.' With that, he and his team left the old man to the stack of papers that is going to torture him.

"Alright team. You heard the old man. We will leave Konoha tomorrow. Be at the north gate at 9am sharp!" He informed his team.

"Yes sensei!" All three of them said in unison.

Minato smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The team left and they went their separate ways. Of course, the little Uchiha was excited since it his first mission. And he had to get an A-rank. If it were not for the time of war, he would probably not even on this team. He would probably with a bunch of weaklings doing D-rank missions and probably pulling weeds out of somebody's yard. He wondered why some even bothered taking those missions.

'Simple, we don't have a choice!' Maki told himself.

He made his way to the Uchiha compound. As he passed houses, he could hear the happy sounds of a family enjoying. A father loving his children or his wife or when their kids are laughing with their parents. It brought a tear to his eye. Because of this stupid war, he lost both of his parents.

He never knew how they looked like. There were no pictures of them and he only heard stories that his parents were great shinobi's that died on a mission. He walked to his house and opened the door. Nothing greeted him but silence. Everyday was like this. He would do anything to just have a hug from his parents. To bring them back to life.

He sighed sadly. He made his way to his room and decided to pack his things earlier. He packed extra clothing, food and other essentials. Once that was done, he looked at the time. He groaned. It was just in the afternoon and he didn't know how to get rid of the excitement. It was his first mission after all.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the front door of his house. He grunted and made his way down. He opened the door and found Fugaku and Itachi standing on his porch.

"Fugaku-san, Itachi, what brings you here?" He greeted them happily.

"Maki, we heard you're leaving on a mission tomorrow?" Fugaku asked.

He nodded. "Well," Fugaku continued, "Be careful while on the mission. We need your abilities in the near future…" Just like that, Fugaku left, leaving a confused Maki there.

Itachi sighed, "It seems that we're facing some problems, Maki."

"What kind of problems?"

Itachi did not answer. He looked away and Maki could not place the kind of emotion that Itachi has on his face right now. Anger. Fear. Confusion. Perhaps even sorrow. Maki and Itachi weren't best friends, just rivals. Despite being that, Maki still know when Itachi is troubled.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

Itachi looked at Maki in the eye, "The Uchiha clan might be planning a coup."

Maki's eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets. He could barely register what Itachi had just said. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Maki," Itachi said, clenching his fists, "I don't know why they are doing this. They said something about following the founder of the Uchiha's footsteps. Something like they should have followed him when he fought against Konoha."

"But…"

"Maki," Itachi looked at his rival square in the eye, "The only reason Fugaku told you to be careful is that he needs you when the coup will occur. He read somewhere written by Uchiha Madara himself that his brother's Sharingan was exactly like yours! Your Sharingan is more powerful than the normal one."

Maki shook his head, "No… I'm not going to do this!" He almost screamed.

"I know. I also disagree with this but we can't do anything…"

"You mean we do nothing? You know that if a coup occurs in Konoha, war will break out?! More people will suffer. They will lose their loved ones, such as me…"

Maki was already crying now, dropping to his knees, letting his tears flow from his cheeks. Itachi glared at his crying friend. He was not the kind of guy to comfort a friend. He too, was depressed about this idea. He saw how ugly war can make and he wanted to avoid war as much as possible. A war shouldn't occur just because of the selfishness of his clan.

"Maki, for now, we will just have to listen to them. But I will not allow them to betray Konoha."

With that, Itachi left and Maki looked on as his friend walked away. He was one of his first friend. However, what made them really close was that the two of them were the only Uchiha at their age that could put up a good fight against each other.

But it seems that Itachi was the better Uchiha. Maki sometimes had to activate his Sharingan while Itachi uses it only when he gets serious (Yeah, I know Itachi unlocks his Sharingan at the age of 8, but hei, this is just a story).

Maki then decided that he may as well go train but he didn't want to train in the Uchiha training ground. If what Itachi said was true, then he didn't want to really be around an Uchiha. He walked out of the Uchiha compound and decided to use the normal training ground in Konoha. After all, he is a ninja now so he has the rights to do so.

He waved at some of the villagers that knows of him. They knew that he and the Uchiha prodigy, Itachi are rivals. If it were not for that, they would probably ignore him. He walked into a ninja shop and bought some ninja tools such as Kunai, Shuriken and other tools that he might need for the training and the mission.

Once that was done, he walked to the training ground area. It was already three in the afternoon, so that leaves him with about three hours of practise before the sun begins to set. No longer having the patience of walking there, he jumped up on a roof and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

Finally he reached the training grounds. He immediately started his training, throwing his shurikens and kunai's at dummies. Most of them hit right in the middle while some were a little off. He then practised his Taijutsu by fighting the post, using all his moves. Although it pained his fists and feet, he ignored them.

"You shouldn't train so hard, Maki-kun." A voice said.

Maki immediately stopped his beating on the post. He looked around and no one was there. Of course, his ninja senses told him. He drew out his kunai and was in a defensive stance. He did not activate his Sharingan since he did not want to always depend on it.

The moment he felt movements around the trees and was coming towards him, he made a seal.

The figure appeared behind Maki and grabbed him by the shoulder. The figure was suddenly surrounded by smoke and he realized that he was actually grabbing nothing.

"Ah, a shadow clone? Impressive Maki-kun. You were actually able to create a shadow clone and hide yourself. I guess what Fugaku-san said about you is true. You have a lot of abilities in using your shadow clone."

Maki appeared from his hiding place.

"Minato-sensei, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I was looking for my new recruit. I guess we were never properly acquainted."

"Well, I already know a lot about you Minato-sensei. Your reputation precedes you."

Minato laughed, "Almost everyone says that. But they never really know the real me. They just know of me. They only know my fighting abilities."

Maki scoffed, "I'm not like them."

"Oh?" Minato replied, amused, "Really? So what do you know about me?"

"Well, you are right now twenty two years old. You are still single but seem to have the attention of the ladies. You like Ramen. As a matter of fact, you have to eat it once a day at least. You are the student of the toad sannin, Jiraiya. That's basically it."

Minato nodded, "Well, I guess you're right. You are different. Others would normally talk on why I was known as the yellow flash and only my combat abilities. It bores me."

Now it was Maki's turn to laugh, "I told you, did I not?"

"That you did, young Uchiha. But I do not know a lot about you. Why don't you introduce me about yourself."

"What should I say?" The young Uchiha asked the blonde man.

Minato crossed his chest and leaned back against a tree, "Well, your name, though I already know about it. Your likes, dislikes, hobbies and your dream of the future I guess."

Maki heard what he needed and started thinking of answers on the questions he will need to answer. After a minute, he gave his answer.

"Well, my name is Uchiha Maki. Likes. Well, I guess I like to improve my strength and train I guess. I also like my friends. I dislike traitors and perverts. Especially male perverts. They ruin the image of man."

Minato chuckled at this. He knew that the young man was not going to like his sensei. 'It is true that it ruins the image of men.' Minato thought to himself.

"Hobbies. Well, I guess hobbies would be training and sparring against Itachi. My dreams of the future. Don't really have one I guess but it would be most likely to make Konoha proud of me."

Minato clapped after he was finished.

"That is good I guess. You have a dream that can be fulfilled as long as you stick by me."

Maki looked at his sensei. It seems that the blonde man was the kind of guy that might sometimes bring embarrassment to himself. He seems to be hyperactive and full of energy. He was currently in a pose and Maki looked at him dumbfounded. However, Minato was a powerful man so it does not really matter what he do. He even heard that Minato was going to be the Hokage in two years after Sarutobi retires.

"Right. I'm going to continue my training now sensei. Is there anything else you need from me?"

"Actually," Minato replied, walking towards his student, "There is something. I want to help your training."

He reached Maki and bent down so that he was on his level.

"What is it sensei?"

"Well," Minato was whispering, "First you must not tell anyone about this. Especially Kakashi."

Maki nodded.

Minato continued, "Well, this was what I did in my training when Jiraiya taught me."

He took out some weird looking blocks from his wrists and ankles. He handed them to Maki, who was looking at the items, confused.

"What are these?" He asked, looking at his sensei to explain to him.

"These are Chakra weights. I'm sure you've heard of them."

The moment Maki heard the answer, he was so happy. Indeed that the Chakra weights were hard to find. They are rare to find in shops and even if they are sold in that shop, it is either too expensive or sold out. It would take weeks for it to be stocked back.

"Thank you sensei!" Maki said happily.

Minato smiled and rubbed his new student's head. He then disappeared, leaving the young Uchiha to train, which he did. He applied some chakra to it and it now weigh about 25 pounds on each of his wrists and ankles. He found difficulty in moving and he was only able to jog around the training grounds twenty times before he collapsed in exhaustion. When he looked back up at the sky, he realized it was already setting.

He removed chakra to his weight but continued to wear them. He never knew that it was so tiring. Once he has fully removed all four of the Chakra weight, he stretched himself, trying to ease and relax his muscles. After that, he made his way back to the Uchiha compound, unaware that two people were watching him during his training.

"So," The first figure said, leaning his back on a tree, "Now are you satisfied?"

The second figure nodded, "Yes, sensei. I guess he really is good and should not prove to be a burden in our mission. He has a lot of promise."

With that, the two figures jumped from the tree, going to their respective homes to have a good earned rest before their mission tomorrow.

Uchiha Maki reached the Uchiha compound when the sun had completely set. He had some take away for his dinner from his favourite restaurant, some teriyaki chicken with rice. He opened the door to his home and took off his shoe. He sighed as silence greeted him.

He walked into the kitchen and started preparing for his dinner. Once he placed his take out on a plate, he said, "You can come out now."

At first, nothing happened and it was as if Maki was talking to no one. Then, a figure emerged from his kitchen window. He sat on the opposite end of the table.

"So, how was your training?" Itachi asked his friend.

"It was good. Minato-sensei provided me with Chakra weights."

Itachi was astonished, "Chakra weights? You lucky bastard!"

Maki smirked at Itachi's jealousy, "I know. But anyway, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to stop by and have a little chat."

"Itachi..." Maki said, knowing that something is up.

Itachi sighed, "Fine. I just wanted to tell you that the Uchiha indeed has planned a coup. In exactly 8 years from now."

"When we're thirteen years old." Maki said to himself, barely a whisper.

"Age is not the issue. The thing is that we have 8 years before our clan might start a war and I don't want that."

"So what are we suppose to do?" Maki asked.

Itachi sighed, "There is not much we can do. We are just following orders. I don't know why we're doing this but I plan on not following my father's orders."

"Look," Maki said, rubbing his temples, "We can discuss this when the time is near. For now, we're at war, I have my first and important mission tomorrow and I want to enjoy my dinner."

Itachi understood and with a simple seal, disappeared in a puff of smoke. Maki somehow lost his appetite to eat. He can't believe that the Uchiha clan would retaliate against Konoha. He wondered what would make them do this.

After finally finishing his dinner, he cleaned his plate and walked up to his room to start preparing for his night's sleep. Brushing his teeth and changing into his favourite pyjamas, he slipped into bed. He closed his eyes but he realized he forgot to turn off the lights.

He cursed and created a shadow clone to help him do it. Once the light was switched off, he dispelled the clone. He looked out of his window as he laid down, the skies shining brightly in the sky. The sight brought him peace and he soon fell asleep.


End file.
